Underwater light sources have been installed for many years in order to illuminate canals in housing developments. These lights attract fish, provide illumination and generally are attractive.
There are problems with installing and maintaining prior art underwater lights. As a general rule, when the bulb of a prior art underwater light burns out, it is difficult and expensive to replace the bulb because of the construction of the assembly.
Underwater light assemblies are known in the prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,745,901; 3,005,908; 3,946,263; 4,598,346 and 6,315,429 and printed application 2002/0178641. Of more general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,151 and 4,869,683.